Double Trouble
by born2eat
Summary: Bowser and Kamek have a new idea to get revenge from Mario.


Nikesh N. 2007-12-16

I don't own any of these characters and I don't make any money off of this story.

**Double Trouble.**

Bowser stood on the brink of insanity, getting ready to jump off his castle battlements after losing to Mario yet another time. He had attacked with a large Goomba force, but the stupid Goombas were led right into a mushroom trap that Mario had set up. Bowser was especially mad because he had lost even though Luigi had been on vacation. "That was the final straw Kamek," Bowser said to his calm advisor. "I'm tired of losing."

Kamek really hated to see his master like this, even though it was the fifth time it had happened that week. Kamek always came up with some kind of plan that eventually failed, and then the whole "I'm going to jump" thing ran its course again. This time Kamek was ready for the ordeal. He had come up with a plan that even he thought had a chance of beating Mario. "Sir, wait! I have a plan."

Bowser stepped down, "A little later than usual, Kamek. I might have accidentally fallen off." He wiped his head dry.

Kamek rolled his eyes. "This time I think it might work. You know how Luigi's gone?"

Bowser nodded, "Yeah, so? We still can't beat him."

Kamek shook his head, "We can summon my Magikoopa friend, Changling. He can change into Luigi and destroy the Mushroom Kingdom Castle with the new super Bomb-omb I've invented. It's quite concealable."

Bowser jumped up in excitement, "Excellent. Implement this plan immediately."

Mario sat with Peach in the castle's dining room hall. "I sure miss ma Luuuiiigiiii. Mamamia. He always cooked so I wouldn't have to come to the Mushroom Kingdom every morning," he said in his Italian accent as he twirled a strand of spaghetti on his fork.

Peach leaned across, "I'm sure he wouldn't want you to be lonely. Besides, you like eating with me, don't you?"

Mario looked up, "Sure I do. You're a great cook. I just miss ma li'l bro I guess."

Before Peach could respond, the spitting image of Luigi came bursting through the door. "Eh! Mariooo, itsa me! Luigi. Ciao"

The two brothers, if they were brothers, hugged warmly. "What are ya' doing back so soon, brother. Was your Mushroom flight canceled?"

Changling waved away the question. "No, I just missed my dear old brother, er…Max."

Mario looked puzzled. "I…I mean Mario. I was just kidding you."

Mario laughed, but Peach suspected something. She discussed it with Toad after the two plumbers went back to their house. "He didn't act right. I think something's up."

Toad nodded, "Yeah. Luigi's been looking forward to that vacation for weeks. And he paid a pretty penny for that flight."

Peach nodded, "Keep an eye on him. I don't want anything to happen at the Mushroom Banquet today.

Bowser watched Kamek's crystal ball over his shoulder. "Are you sure he can handle the job?"

Kamek sighed, "Yes, Sir. Please try to relax."

Bowser sat on his throne, still nervous.

Changling tried to strike up a conversation with Mario. "So…uh…Mario, yeah. Um…has Bowser attacked any…hehheh."

Mario shook his head, "Nothing that I couldn't take care of. Bowser's basically a big coward."

"How dare you…um…good job." Changling corrected himself.

Mario nodded, "Well, I'm going out for a walk. You probably need some rest." With that, Mario went out.

Toad reached Mario's house an hour after talking with Peach. He stepped up to the door and walked in, knowing that Mario wouldn't mind. "Helloooo." He saw a Magikoopa preparing a Bomb-omb. "I knew it. You tricked us, Changling. You vile…"

"That wasn't very nice." Changling put him under a sleeping spell and met Mario outside. They walked to the Mushroom Banquet together.

The Mushroom Banquet at the Ontario science center was in full swing. Peach stood up near the big globe, wondering where Toad was. She was also keeping an eye on Mario and what seemed to be Luigi. "My dear friends…" She stopped when she saw Toad enter the room. "Wait a minute good people." She stepped out in a hallway to talk with him.

"Luigi's an imposter. It's Changling."

Peach nodded, "Don't worry. I've got it under control."

Inside, Peach continued, "I would like to honor Mario and Luigi." They stepped up, acting surprised. "To Mario I will give this." She handed him a Mid-Mushroom. "To Changling…" Changling's face went white. "I give this." She whacked him over the head with a pan concealed in her pink dress. The Magikoopa changed back to his real form.

Mario said, "Well, I guess I'll deliver this to Bowser."

A Koopa Troopa crashed into Bowser's throne room, surprising Kamek and Bowser. "Sir, guess what. Mario delivered Changling to us. He charged us for unpaid shipping too. I paid him. I didn't want us to be in debt. Aren't you proud of me?"

Bowser was furious. "You idiot." The loud roar scared the Koopa away. "Kamek, I'm going to jump off the battlements. You know what to do."

Kamek bowed his head, "Yes, Sir. I do."

**Characters:**

Mario(red) & Luigi(green) Main characters, Plumbers.

Peach Princess of Mushroom Kingdom.

Bowser Evil turtle like who's after the princess.

Kamek Bowser's right hand.

Goombas Evil brown mushroom-like creatures with feet.

Koopa Troopa Yellow and green turtle like creatures.

Magikoopa Resembles Koopa Troopas wearing a blue hat and robes.

Bomb-omb living circular black bombs possessing limbs.


End file.
